Percy Jackson and a Fly
by Banana Ninja Queen
Summary: Percy Jackson hates flies with a passion. Those annoying bugs are just pointless, as you and I both know. But then one fateful day, that one simple fly crosses the line. And Percy Jackson loses his 'cool'. Then again, you can't lose what you never had.
1. Percy

**A/N: First fanfic, so don't be so hard. I would appreciate CC though.**

**Humor**

Percy POV

You know what? I hate flies…and Nico too, but mostly flies. You know why? Well let me tell you…

It started on a hot, summery July afternoon…

Hahahaha!

Did you notice how I made it all dramatic and stuff?

Well, moving on. It did start on a July afternoon. It was hot outside and I was just chilling out in my cabin, when Annabeth walked in.

" Hey." She said.

She came over and sat next to me on my messed up bed. We were just sitting there for a few minutes, doing nothing. Then we heard this quiet little buzzing sound.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Annabeth and I sat there just trying to ignore it; we didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzz… buzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz."

"Would you shut up?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz."

"Percy… It's just…a fly. Sheese let it go." Annabeth said while smiling.

"Buzzzzzzz… Buzzzzzzzzzzz." Replied the fly.

Then I saw the little bugger flying around. I reached out and tried to squish it with my hands.

"Ah hah! Gotcha ya!"

I opened my hands and guess what I saw? Nothing! Little devil got away!

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz…. Buzzzzzzz." The fly said as if to mock me.

"Die, BUG, Die!" I yelled while jumping around the room trying to slam it against something with my newspaper. I was destroying my room while I was at it. Ripped up pieces of paper were scattered around the room, and the nice bronze models of Annabeth and me with our arms around each other were broken.

Oops. My bad.

"Percy, if you want to kill the fly that bad, just let me kill it. If we wait for a bit and then we inspect the angle of where it's at, we could trap it in a bottle and slowly suffucate it to death." Annabeth reasoned.

"Nah, lets just try to kill it my way."

My way being jumping around the room squashing stuff, while trying to kill the dang fly. Trying being the key word. So there we were, both of us jumping around trying to kill an tiny fly.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz… Buzzzzzzzz" The fly buzzed. It almost sounded as if it were laughing at us.

"I give up." I said, dropping on the bed like a rock.

"NO, we are going to kill that fly NOW!" Annabeth said determinedly. I guess Annabeth was kind of like Thalia. Once she's put her mind to something, she won't stop. We tried a little bit longer to kill the fly. We even tried Annabeth standing on my shoulders so she could get to the roof to hit the fly. Guess how that turned out? It ended up with me squished under Annabeth,

"Owwwwww." we both groaned.

Just then Nico walked in. Talk about bad timing. I can just imagine how we looked like to him, Annabeth on top of me on the floor.  
"Getting a little friendly there, huh?" Nico said while chuckling.

"Shut up and help us up." Annabeth muttered, rubbing her head.

I just grunted.

"Buzzzzzzzz… Buzzzzz"

I'd almost forgotten about the fly.

Nico reached down to help us get up.

"So can I ask why you guys were on the floor in a position that usually would be considered awkward?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stupid fly was annoying us." Annabeth muttered angrily.

"Buzzzzzz…Buzzzzzzzz"

"Oh, you mean that fly? Right there?" he pointed to the window behind us.

I turned around and yup, there was the fly, resting on the window sill.

"Die!" I shouted, leaping for the fly.

It flew away.

Nico laughed. He snapped and the fly dropped dead.

"Thanks, Nico. That thing was so freaking annoying!" Annabeth said with relief in her voice.

"No prob. I gotta go now or else I'll be late to sword practice. Later."

"Bye." Annabeth and I said.

Nico's POV

Ha! That was fun. Just wait for it… 5…4…3…2…1… The fly should be alive by now.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I smiled. It was so fun to mess with Percy and Annabeth.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget, R&R! **


	2. Poseidon

A/N: Thanks, guys. Your reviews have made my day. Really. Like I was dancing around and screaming "OH YEAH! I GOT REVIEWS! HEY, DAD! GUESS WHAT? LIKE 10 PEOPLE JUST FAVORITED ME!" My brother was all "uhhhh…" and he was giving me that look that you give hobos whenever they start yelling at you in Spanish. Oh, and thanks to Clovers13 for giving some confidence. Clovers13 also gave me the ideas that this story is based on. In case you're interested, I posted the review at the bottom. Thanks, again. Oh, and Silena's alive in this chapter. I hated how she died in TLO, and if you do too, PM me so we can talk about it. Oh, and BTW, I got the idea for this story a while ago, when I was in China, and stupid flies were everywhere. I wrote it down on a napkin. I lost the napkin. I forgot. Now I remember.

Poseidon's POV

Ugh. Zeus was annoying the heck out of me, with all of his high and mighty "I am Zeus, King of the Greek gods! Fear me!" stuff. We were in the new throne room and Zeus was saying how since he was the King, he should be able to change stuff. He was talking about changing out attire so we look like hippies. No way was I going to have long hair and be all "Peace, Man!" Hmmm, let's see what's an excuse I could use to get out of here? Hmmm. I could probably just say I needed to talk to Percy.

"Excuse me, I must go visit Percy. You see, today is his… uh… his...uh…his birthday! I must go wish him Happy Birthday!" I said, standing up.

That was a lie and we all knew it. Percy's birthday had been on the same day we'd won the war, and we had won the war 2 months ago. Oh, well. Time to get out of here. I clapped my hands and disappeared to Camp

Half-Blood. I really did want to spend time with Percy.

"Why, Hello Poseidon. Let me guess. You came here because Lord Zeus was getting on your nerves, am I right? "

I turned around, and there was Chiron. I simply nodded.

"Well, Percy's doing sword fighting now, but you can go to his cabin to wait for him." Chiron said, pointing to good ol' cabin three.

I nodded again.

"I'll see you later, but right now I need to go to lake. Apparently a new camper fell into the water. Then the Ares cabin tied him up to the flagpole." Chiron frowned then galloped away.

Huh. Did you notice I didn't say a single word in that conversation? Well, moving on. I walked over to Cabin Three. The outside looked the same as before, but Percy had told me all about how Tyson had been redecorating it. I walked in.

One word: Wow. The cabin looked just like it was underwater. The walls were painted sea blue, and there was a carpet that looked and felt like it was made of sand. There were even fish swimming around in floating bowls. I didn't even know those were invented! I peered into the next room.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Wow… I sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite.

Anyways, there was a giant game room. With DDR, Gunfight, Breakout, Space Invaders, and a bunch of other arcade games.

"Oh, yeah!" I said while jumping up onto the DDR platform.

I must admit, I am a DDR lover at heart.

I was in the middle of Irresistiblement (don't ask) when suddenly I heard this buzzing sound.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz."

Whatever. It was just some stupid fly.

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz."

Dang it, stupid fly was next to my ear.

"Buzzzz… buzzzzz."

I swatted it.

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzz."

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzz,"

"SHUT UP!"

Aw, Dang it! I started missing the arrows. Nooo! I was losing points, and fast.

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz."

I turned around.

"Prepare to die, Fly!" I'm a poet and I totally know it.

I was just about to snap my fingers to kill it, when suddenly…

Silena's POV

Ooooooh! I just couldn't stop thinking about Percy and Annabeth! They were just soo cute together. Us Aphrodite girls even came up with a name for them! We call them Percabeth! Hmmmm… Annabeth's birthday was coming up. I wonder what Percy was going to get her! I think I'm going to go talk to him about it. Maybe he's going to get her a necklace! Or maybe some earrings! Cute!

I walked up to the cabin. Should I knock? I did. Nothing happened. I put my ear to the door. I heard loud music, so that was probably why he wouldn't come to open the door. So I opened the door.

"Perrcccy!" I sang.

I walked in and then I saw a fly. It was flying towards me. Ew. Flies are gross 'cause they carry all those icky germs. I sidestepped and the fly flew right past me and went out the door.

"Bye!" I said to it.

"Where is that little devil? Get back here!" I heard a voice that was definitely not Percy's.

Then I saw Poseidon. He saw me. We stared at each other.

"Uhhhhh… Not to be rude or anything, Lord Poseidon, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"That stupid fly messed up my game of DDR!" He shouted.

"A fly did th- wait, you play Dance Dance Revolution?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He blushed.

"Well, maybe, but that's not the point! That fly's getting away!" With that, he ran out the door.

"Huh. That was weird. I wonder where's Percy?"

Poseidon's POV

That little butthead flew around camp. Twice. Ohh, he was going to die. Wait, where'd he go? Oh, there he is! He was flying back to my cabin. He (hmmmm, it could be a she, right?) flew in the door. I was just about to run in when I realized, that water kills bugs. Right? Right. So then I drowned the cabin with water.

The cabin was soaked. But at least the fly was de- NO! IT FLEW OUT THE WINDOW! Just then, I heard a sparking noise. I looked around the cabin. Uh-oh. I forgot that water doesn't go well with these new human electronics. Suddenly everything burst into flames. Whoops.

I stared dumbfounded at the big house of flames. Then I snapped out of my trance. I doused the cabin with water. By then, it was too late, and all that was left was a pile of wood and metal. Whoops, again.

"Hey, Dad! What're you doi- uh, dad? Please don't tell me that was my cabin."

I turned around. There was Percy.

"Uh, well, son. There was this fly…" I said nervously, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aw, man! That stupid fly came back?" Percy yelled.

"Umm…" I snapped twice and disappeared back to Olympus. I have a tendency to run away from awkward situations. Heh heh.

"We are _not_ going to be hippies, Zeus!"

I turned around to see Aphrodite yelling at Zeus. Time to disappear again. I snapped twice.

Now I was next to the Mississippi. I sat down on a bench and relaxed. Ahhh. This was the life.

"Buzzzzz…Buzzzz…"

**A/N: Thanks, guys, for sticking with me. If you're reading this right now, it means that you read the whole thing! Congrats! You rock! Here's Clovers13's comment: **

"I think you have good grammar, (It's kind of hard to find authors that have good grammar.) this story is really random which is fantastic for humor fics. You introduced something new a character can do, so I really like this story. :) You're going to post more chapters of fly "killing" right?

**If you do maybe a god or gods should try to kill it like Poseidon or Athena. Then they fail miserably and the Poseidon cabin is destroyed or when someone new opens the door the fly gets the heck outta there and since Percy really hates the fly he chases after it into the dining pavilion near the fire where he burns his arm hair off. Feel free to use any of these ideas. :)"**

Thanks, again Clovers13! Do you guys think I should do another chapter with Athena? Or maybe I could do it with Zeus. I'd like to see what the King of the gods would do to a fly. Review, please!


	3. Zeus

**A/N: Thanks again, guys! I love you all. Oh, and if anyone knows what cookies are, could you please tell me? Anyways, I liked this idea, which was from Clovers13 (again), and if you're still reading, you totally rock! Well, here's the story**:

Yeah! Today's hippie day! At first, the rest of the gods were reluctant, but I convinced them with my awesomesauceness **(A/N: I'm still not sure if I'm using that right)**! But today, we're all dressed up as hippies! We're all wearing long wigs and peace signs were everywhere! We even decorated Mount Olympus itself; our thrones are decked out too! Awesomesausages! I'm sitting on my throne now, just chilling. I'm watching some old Hephaestus T.V. reruns. Ha! It's fun watching Heracles kill the stymphilian (**A/N: Spelling?**) birds over, and over again.

I'm watching as Hercules starts clinging the little cymbals that Athena gave him when I hear this buzzing noise. Then Poseidon walked in. Suddenly, a little fly popped out of his wig.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzz…"

Oh, no! It's _the_ fly. _The_ fly! After a fly caused Percy to ruin his cabin and Poseidon to burn down Percy's cabin, we'd done some research and found out that both of the flies had been the same fly! So we'd taken to calling it _the _fly. Well, I wasn't going to let the fly cause me to do something stupid.

Poseidon took one look at the fly and started running.

Back on the big screen, Heracles was now trying to catch the Golden Stag of Artemis.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzzz…buzzzzz…"

"Buzzzz…buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…"

"BUZZZZZ…BUZZZZ…BUZZZZZ…"

"Argh! Shut your mouth! Or whatever your buzzing noise comes from! Just shut up!" I screamed, as I saw it fly around my throne.

"Zeusey, honey, come sit down with me and look at our wedding pictures!" I heard Hera call. Oh, not those again! I hated our wedding pictures! I looked like a crazy buffoon in all of them but one. In that one, I looked like I was a dear caught in the headlights trying to pick his nose. That's 'cause I was picking my nose.

"One second, Hera, dear." I called back.

Now, back to _the_ fly.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…" It sounded like it was laughing at me!

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Zeus the 'Great King of the Greek gods'!" I roared.

I chased it around the throne room, completely ignoring Heracles now. Hmmmm… What if I could lure the fly to me? Flies liked sweet stuff right? Nah, that'd take too much work. I'd just try slamming it against stuf- WAIT! That's exactly what the fly would want me to d-.

"Buzzzzz…buzzzzz…"

"Die, fly! You are going to pay for annoying 'the Great King of the Greek gods!' Die!"

"Buzzzz…buzzzzz…"

I started shouting about how that f- wait, there're like kids reading this right? Never mind. Let's just say I was saying some pretty colorful things while chasing the fly. I knocked over Ares' statue while trying to slam the fly against one of the Greek columns we had to make it look more like the original Olympus. When I knocked over the column, half of the roof fell in.

Oopsy, daisy.

Ares was going to be _pretty_ mad. So was Annabeth, after she spent all that time planning out the layout of Olympus.

Again, Oopsy, daisy.

The fly flew out of the throne room and into my temple. Ooh, he was gonna pay! He was just sitting there on one of my giant statues where I looked like "The Great King of the Greek gods." I grabbed my Master Bolt from the little pouch I kept it in.

"BOOM!" You could hear the sound from all across New York.

A cloud of dust went up. Then suddenly, my statue where I looked like "The Great King of the Greek gods!" started falling down.

"Noooo!" I tried to run over as fast as I could to keep it from knocking over, when it fell onto the statue next to it, which fell onto the statue next to it, and so on. It was like watching dominoes.

"Noooooo!" I kept running around trying to keep them from _all_ falling down. Maybe I could save one or two of them.

"Boom!"

Or not.

"Noooo!" I shouted for the third time.

I sank onto my knees and started crying like a little mortal baby.

"Buzzzzz… buzzzzz"

No! It was back!

I looked up, and there was the fly.

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

I just knew it was laughing at me! I chased it back into the throne room. I saw Hera and boy, was she looking pretty dang mad. Oh, well. I kept trying to slam the fly until it was dead. Dead, dead, dead! I didn't pay attention to where the fly was going and before I knew it, I was heading 50 miles for Hera's head! Then, it landed on her head. I had to make a split second choice: kill the fly on Hera's head and feel her wrath, or, I could stop now and have to listen to that stupid fly mock me in my head for the rest of my life. I chose the first option.

"Argh! Say your goodbye's!" I shrieked as I hit Hera's head. Wait. Never mind. Forget I said that. I don't "shriek." "The Great King of the Greek gods" does _not_ shriek.

"ZEUS!" I looked at Hera.

"What?" I said.

"Did you just hit me on the head? You, Zeus, _my husband_, hit me on the head?" Hera said in that way you speak to a little kid who just ripped up your favorite pants.

"Uh, maybe?" I said, trying to look guilty, when I was really watching the fly flap circles around her head.

She roared with anger and started chasing me around the throne room, while I was busy chasing the fly. Then, Hermes walked in. He started chuckling.

"Hey, Zeus! I guess today's a slow day!" He said.

Yeah, breaking Ares' statue, knocking in half of the throne room roof, and destroying my sacred temple while trying to kill a fly, was a _slow _day.

Hera growled in rage. She tackled me down. Then, everything went black. I woke up in a hospital. Dang! That girl's got a punch! Anyways, I found out that Hera had tackled me to the floor so hard, I broke my spine. Ah, I'm a god. I could just snap and be fine. I snapped. Nothing. Snap, snap, snap! Nothing! I looked up to see Hera looking down at me smugly.

"I set a lock on your injuries, so you have to heal the way that mortals do. Let's see, a broken arm, broken leg, a broken spine, and a cracked skull. This should be fun." I stared at her.

Oh, no.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted, wincing as I accidentally moved my arm. Ouch.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see you try to heal yourself."

She walked out the door.

"Buzzz...buzzz…."

"NOOOOO!"

A/N: Thanks again to Clovers13! I had the ending done differently, as some of you know. But, I had writer's block for the second chapter that was a continued version of Zeus. Like, I seriously never got what the authors meant when they said "I had writers block." Now, I do. Anyways, I also never got what authors meant when they were all begging for reviews. That too, I now understand =). Anyways, so, please leave reviews! I seriously love reading them. Thanks you guys! P.S. I'm going to be doing Demeter next. 


	4. Demeter

**A/N: So you guys rock! Thanks for sticking with me, since this is one of my first stories =). Also, since I forgot in all my other chapters, I don't own PJO. Hey, by the way, whenever you guys PM your favorite author, do you guys always feel like "What if they think I'm stupid? What if they don't like what I'm saying?" I do. Yay! I'm so happy! It's finally winter break! That means more updates. Probably. I'll be going to my friends' houses to watch movies. See, two of my best friends live near me, so we go to each others' houses a lot. Anyway, I know that you guys don't want to hear me blabbering about my life, so here's the story:**

It was February 14th. Ah, I just loved Valentine's Day! I was out in my garden, doing what I always do: planting and growing flowers. Even though it was still winter down in the mortal world, in Mount Olympus it was spring. I was in my garden planting red roses here and there. Did you know that red roses meant love? That fits for today. Oh, yeah! I'm Demeter, Greek goddess of agriculture, but I love planting flowers, because my daughter, Persephone (who was kidnapped by that scumbag, Hades) was the goddess of spring, therefore she loves flowers. And whatever my darling Persephone loves, I love.

Anyways, I smiled at all the couples laughing and skipping through my garden. I'm not one for romance; that's usually Aphrodite's category, but they were all so cute! I currently didn't have a lover, so I focused all my attention on my garden. I walked up to a particularly boring part of my garden and planted Camellias, Gloxinias, Orchids, and more roses. Today was my day to plant only things to do with Love. Doesn't that word just make you feel all happy and gooey inside? It just makes you want to jump up and squeal! Oh, dear gods. I'm sounding like Aphrodite.

I laughed and skipped. Love was in the air! I kept focusing on that one area when suddenly I heard a buzzing noise near my ear. Oh, it was just another fly. There were a bunch of them flying around. I just swatted it away.

"Buzzzz…buzzz…"

Hmmmm…this fly was pretty persistent.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzz...BUZZZZZ…"

Ow. That was loud.

"Fly! You! The one that's buzzing near my ear! Get out of my garden and go eat some more cereal!" I shouted.

"Buzzzzz….buzzzz…."

Oh, jeez. This fly was just asking for it.

"You get back here, you fly!" I yelled as I chased it around the garden. I looked around for a weapon to hit it with. Hmmmm… there was a ceramic vase…

"Fly? Oh, darling, Fly?" I yelled softly.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzz…"

"Hey, Fly! I have a surprise for you!" I shouted, running around my maze of flowers.

I turned the corner and saw the fly sitting on one of my benches. Aw, poor little bug, just doing what he's supposed to do; going around, buzzing and annoying people. Aw, who am I kidding?

"Die, Fly, Die!" I yelled as I slammed the vase down on the bench. Ceramic pieces shattered everywhere, but at least I hit the dang fly.

"I got it, I got it! Wahoo! I hit the fly! Ha, I'm even better then Zeus! Take that, Poseidon!"

Yeah, I knew all about _that _fly. The one that made those nincompoops destroy stuff, like their cabins at Camp, or their temples. Yup, I still tried to kill that fly. That's how awesome I am! Not really, I just hated that fly.

"Buzzzz…buzzzzz…"

No! I didn't kill it! No, no, no, no! Aw! Dang it! What did we have to do? Was it immortal or something?

"Buzzzz…buzzzz…"

"ARGH!" I shouted.

The fly turned the corner. I chased it.

"Buzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

"You get back here, you incompetent imbecile!" I screamed.

Couples were staring and whispering. I paused for a moment.

"Minor gods, I strongly advise you to turn away before I turn you all into flies-wait, I take that back. Before I turn you into frogs and dump you into the pond!" I said, glaring at them. The younger gods were always pretty nosy.

I spun around. Where'd the fly go?

"Buzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzz…"

Aha! It was behind another vase.

"Die!" I grabbed the closest thing to me. Unfortunately, that was one of my flowers. I grabbed an Orchid and quietly sneaked over. The fly was sitting on the edge of the pot. I slammed it down on the pot.

"Crash!" The vase had fallen down and shattered. Ooo. I'd have to clean that up.

Dang! I'd lost the fly! I did a quick 360, only to see the fly was gone.

One of the minor gods quickly ran up to me.

"Demeter, don't move! There's a fly on your head!"

I quickly looked up, not moving my head, but my eyes.

"Buzzzzzzzz...buzzzzzzzzzz…"

I slowly turned around and grabbed another vase. I brought it up to my head.

"What're you-"The younger god said before I cut her off with the shattering of the vase on my head.

Ow.

"Is it dead? Is it dead?" I asked the younger god, jumping up and down.

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzz…"

I guess not.

My head was throbbing, but there was no ichor coming out.

"I give up!" I shouted at the fly.

There was no response. I bet it was dead! Finally! Though, how it had died when it was alive a second ago, I had no idea. Maybe it committed fly suicide.

The minor goddess stared at me.

"Well… I gotta, uh, go talk to… someone who's not mental…Later, dude!"

Humph, minor gods. Thinking they were all that.

I turned around to survey my garden. There was glass shattered everywhere; tons of my flowers were on the floor, crumpled. Dang. This was a disaster! I'd spend half the year trying to plant all of those!

"Whoa, this is pretty bad! But, not as bad as what happened when Zeus tried to kill that fly." I turned around.

There was Hermes in his jogging suit, smirking.

"What're you doing here, Hermes?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Selling Girl-Scout cookies. Want some? The Samoa's are terrific**!" (Yes, I stole that from Maximum Ride. I couldn't help it…I might not have gotten that word for word…Back to the story!)**

"Whatever. Get out of here." I said.

I turned around. This was going to take a long time to clean up. There was water everywhere, probably from the broken fountain. The hedges that were cut in the shape of birds and mice were all mess up. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands.

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzz…"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Please forgive me! But I'm not one of those authors who update like 5 times a day. Actually, those authors annoy me. Sorry it's so short! Anyways, leave a review! **


	5. Athena

A/N: Hola! So, I'm going to be updating every Friday at midnight because I'm doing Project P.U.L.L. Bookaholic711 started it, but now, you can just go search Project PULL. It's pretty cool. Go check it out. The link should be on my profile, too.

I was sitting in the Olympus Library. You would think I would be reading a book, right? Wrong. I was sitting in a beanbag chair, watching my daughter, Annabeth and that scumbag's son, Percy Jackson, through one a magic mirror that Hecate had made for me for my last birthday.

I know, a magic mirror. So cliché.

Anyways, I looked through the mirror. The two demi-gods were walking on the beach at Camp Half-Blood with the ocean water flowing onto their feet.

Their interlocked hands swinging as they laughed at something Percy had said.

His cheeks were red as he leaned in to kiss her. I shook my head in disgust. What did Annabeth see in that piece of trash?

I stood up and stretched as I walked down the aisles looking for a book. I reached out, closed my eyes, and grabbed a random one. I had read most of these, so I usually forced myself to grab one and read it.

Hmmm…What's this? It was…a book of pictures. A photo album, I guess. That's weird. I've never seen it before. I opened to the first page.

Aw, it was the gods and goddess' at the 1572 beach party in Athens! We had so much fun! Especially when after I threw that vanilla ice cream into Apollo's hair after he insulted my style in clothes (long story).

"Buzzzzz…buzzzzz…"

What's that? I looked up. It was a fly! But that's not possible! My Buginator (I know, stupid name. Involves a long argument with Hermes and some chocolate pudding.).

Anyways, my Buginator was supposed to shoot flies with a laser that would temporarily knock them out, and then grab them with a net as they fell. Then it would throw the little creature out the window.

How come this fly made it past?

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

I glared at it.

"You, sewer scum!" I screamed at it.

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

I grabbed a book and chased the fly around.

"Die, Die, DIE! You incompetent, annoying, pointless little bug!"

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

It turned the corner and started flying around the bookshelves. I snuck up behind it and stood there quietly. Hey, I could be a spy! Athena the spy. I like the ring in that.

"Duh na na na, na nuh." I sang quietly.

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…"

I held the book like a baseball bat. The fly settled down onto a shelf.

"I've got you now!" I whispered.

I slammed the book down hard onto the shelf.

"I killed it!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Yeah! Anyways, back to the photo album-

"Buzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…"

"Dang it!"

I ran around, screaming and grabbing other random books while slamming them everywhere the fly went.

"Crash!" I looked around.

Oops. The bookshelves were knocking each other down like dominoes and books were flying everywhere and slamming everywhere.

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

I glared at it.

"You mock me! You must pay!"

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

"Argh!" I mentally slapped myself. Intelligent females do not make "Argh" noises. That's for the men.

"How dare you?" I curled my hands into a fist and waved it at the fly.

"Buzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…" Was it laughing at me? I think it was laughing at me!

I cannot believe it! A minute fly was laughing at me, Athena, goddess of wisdom!

I heard some glass shatter, so I turned around.

"No!"

My glass display case with all of the old artifacts that were collected from different civilizations was shattered! Before, I simply thought flies were annoying, but now, I abominate them! Flies were stupid. And useless.

I looked around for a weapon. I grabbed a pillow that was lying in the corner. The fly was on the floor. It looked so still and serene, it could almost be dead. It would be a pity to kill it. Ha! Not!

I slammed the pillow onto it.

"Ha! Take that, you worthless junk!"

I lifted the pillow to see a squashed fly.

"Buzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…"

Huh? I looked up and there was the fly. I lifted the pillow.

"But…you're there…under…pillow…whaaat?" I said as incoherent thoughts crossed my mind.

I lifted the pillow, and there was the squashed fly.

I looked up and there was the fly.

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

I looked at the fly under the pillow and thought. How could there be two flies? Well, that's obvious. If the Buginator was broken, then that meant there could be hundreds of more flies coming into my library! That meant it would take months to get them all out.

I'd have to hire exterminators, and get Hephaestus to make another Bug killer, and-

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…" I groaned. I'd forgotten all about the fly as I thought about my conundrum.

I looked around the library. Since none of the gods really liked to read, I was usually the only one in here, other then some of my demi-god kids when they came up to Olympus.

The bookshelves were knocked over and papers were everywhere. Some were still drifting in the air falling to the ground gracefully. Priceless artifacts were lying around, many of them broken and shattered on the floor.

Since I didn't like bright lights while I read, there were only a few lamps, all of which had fallen down when the bookshelves were busy playing dominoes. That meant that there was no light.

Then to top it off, I looked at myself. My hair was coming out of my neat braid and was in tangles. My clothes were stained and ripped from…I don't really know. They were just ripped and dirty. Weird.

Then I was missing a shoe. How was I missing a shoe?

I blew the hair out of my face just as Hermes walked in from the open door.

"Whoa! What happened? Let me guess. You got a boyfriend and you tried to kill him in your library 'cause he called you ugly."

I glared at him.

"Hey, I just was sent to tell all the gods to beware about some fly that was making everyone destroy stuff."

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzz…"

"Hey, that's probably it! Is that why this place looks like Zeus' temple? Probably. Anyways, I'm gonna go tell Aphrodite about it now. Have fun!"

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…"

Despicable fly. Was it just me, or was it really close to my head? It sounded like it was right next to my ear.

I turned around in a full circle, looking for it.

"Hey, Athena?"

I gave a questioning look to Hermes as he walked back in, backwards.

"The fly is on your head."

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…"

A/N: I know, I know. It's not my best. Don't kill me! I knew I wanted to do Athena next, 'cause she's one of my favorite goddess', but I started writing, then I got stuck. So, sorry it stinks. I might re-write it. It depends on what you guys think. Anyways, next I'm either going to do Nico or Aphrodite. Maybe. Leave a review and say who you think I should do.


	6. Nico

A/N: So most of you voted f

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay. Have fun and all that stuff." My dad, Hades, shouted back. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes having a dad that was the Greek god of dead people was awesome, like when he made me an awesome sword. But it sucks when you wake up to find a zombie staring at you. Yeah, that's right. _Zombies._

Anyways, I wanted to get out of this Hades-hole. Have you ever tried sleeping when there are screams of "AHHHHH! No! Don't scoop out my eyes with that sharp, pointy, knife! Ow!" or "AAAAAHHHHH! OW, OW, SHARP, POINTY CACTUS! OW, NOT THERE!"

Trust me, it _sucks._

I also wanted to go check on my cabin, 'cause it was still in construction.

I stepped out onto the dead yellowed grass in front of my dad's house. I closed my eyes and counted to five. I breathed in and out as I imagined myself standing next to the lake at camp. There was a faint buzzing sound in my ears and then I was at camp.

I looked around. Weird. No one was there. Whatever. I jogged over to the big house and saw Chiron talking to some new campers.

"Hey, Chiron!" He looked up at me.

"Nico! How wonderful! These new campers need someone to show them around. This here is Josie, Elena, and Josh. Would you mind showing them around?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, these are the cabins. That's Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Hypnos, Morpheus, and Janus. Those are the gods. Then on that side, there's Hera-"

"Buzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Just another fly. So there's Hera, Demeter, Athena-

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Weird fly. Just keeps buzzing. Anyway, so Hera, Demeter-

"BUZZZZZ…BUZZZZZ…"

I glared at the fly.

"BUZZZZZZZ…BUZZZZZZ…"

"HEY! You! Fly! You're dead! Okay, dead!" I briefly remembered that time when I walked in on Annabeth and Percy doing…uh, stuff. There was that stupid fly and then I snapped my fingers and it fainted for a while. I looked at the fly again.

"Do I _know_ you?" I asked it.

The new kids looked at me like I was crazy. Huh, that did sound weird. Talking to a fly.

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…"

"Whatever."

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…BUZZZZZZZ…"

"THAT'S IT!" I snapped twice and it dropped.

"Thank the gods." I muttered. See, normally, I would've felt bad about killing something other then a monster, but to me, that fly _was_ a monster.

"Okay, so that's Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Iris, Hecate, Nemesis, and Hebe. Those are the goddess' cabins. Now we have the rock-climbing-"

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"ARGH! You're supposed to be freakin' dead!"

The new kids looked at me like I was crazy. Again.

"Um…it's a fly. It's not gonna kill you or anything." Said Elena.

"It was irritating the Hades out of me, got it?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Buzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…" Buzzed the fly, reminding me it was there.

"How'd you live? That was supposed to kill you!"

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…"

"That's it." I muttered.

I put my hands together as if I was holding an invisible ball. Then, a ball of black fire appeared. Holy cow, I didn't mean to do that!

I threw the ball at the fly.

"Ha! Sucka!" I shouted at it.

The fly flew to the side and dodged it. The ball flew toward the Athena cabin. Whoops.

I formed ball after ball and threw them at the fly.

"Take that! And that! Die! Die! Die!"

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…"

"Booom! Booooom! BOOOOM!"

Then, there was silence. Then there was screaming as people ran to their cabins to check out the damage.

The Ares cabin had two big holes going through the cabin wall, the Athena cabin windows were shattered and the ball shot over Malcolm's head. How did I know that? Well, his hair was on fire and there was a hole in the wall behind him. There was tons of damage.

One cabin was completely destroyed. It was a cabin that was still in construction. It was a cabin with black stuff and the words "HADES" on the door.

THAT WAS MY CABIN!

"NICO! YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" I looked behind my (burnt) cabin. Uh. It was Annabeth. She looked slightly irritated. Okay, more then slightly irritated. She looked extremely mad.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked her sweetly.

"DON'T YOU YES, MA'AM ME! I SPENT THREE FREAKIN' WEEKS WORKING ON YOUR FREAKIN' CABIN, AND NOW YOU GO AND BLOW IT UP WITH BLACK FIRE BALLS?"

Percy came up behind her and put his arms around her. He whispered something in his year that I couldn't hear. Probably "Shhh. it's okay. No need to cause Nico's early death. You know, he's just such a good friend. I think we should buy him a limo with a hot tub and a bar. You know, we should also get him a cool new Iphone!" So maybe that was a _little _unrealistic. I bet it was something more along the lines of "It's okay. We can both kill him later. I'll let you make his death long and painful."

I started backing away while she was distracted by Percy.

"Buzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…" Annabeth, Percy, and me all froze.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed.

"Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…" said the fly in glee. At least I think it was glee.

I shot more fireballs everywhere. Everyone glared at me. I glared back. It's not my fault that I suddenly developed a new power that I had no control of!

Percy was busy dousing water everywhere the fly went, which included above Mr. D's (when'd he get here?) head.

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Alright! Peter Johnson, Annie bell Case, and Nicholas Donald, come over here, now!" Mr. D yelled.

Us three walked over.

"Yeah, Mr. D?" Percy asked.

"There is to be no more madness! Only the madness I cause is allowed! Now, a fly bested three of our campers. Of course, there's none of us who'd expect these two to be intelligent, but a daughter of Athena is supposed to be smart!"

It took Percy and Me a few moments to realize that "these two" was us.

"Hey!" We shouted indignantly, feeling our man pride on the line.

Mr. D rolled his eyes.

"So to settle the matter, I'll kill the fly." He snapped twice and the fly dropped dead. How come Mr. D could do that, but I couldn't? Bet he can't shoot black fireballs!

"Now, Nico. You're not throwing the fireballs the right way. You need to make it bigger, and shoot like this." He made a fireball as big as his head as an example and threw it into the center of the lake.

"Buzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzz…"

"HA! Your fly killing ninja stuff didn't work either!" I shouted at him.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…"

He flew around us all in big circles. Then he sat down on the tip of the Big House's roof.

"Yes! Easy shot! I can hit him from here!" I said in triumph.

I made a black fireball in my hands, making it triple the size Dionysus' ball.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Too late!" I cackled and threw it at the top of the Big House.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The big house started collapsing. The roof fell in and the walls broke down.

"Heh, heh. Oops." I said sheepishly. Anyways, why is it called sheepishly? Is it cause you act meek and stupid, like a sheep? Probably.

"NICO!"

Wow. I guess I sort of destroyed half of camp with my black fireballs. Should I laugh, or run? I think I should-

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

A/N: Ναι, ξέρω ότι αυτό είναι ελληνικό (Καλά, πώς θα μπορούσε να μην έχω;. Πήρα την ιδέα από το ημερολόγιο ενός lovesick μεταλλάξεων, ή DOALM για συντομία, η Phoenix Fanatic. Αν απαντήσουμε στα ελληνικά, μπορείτε να πάρετε μια προεπισκόπηση του επόμενο κεφάλαιο! Χάρη, σε όλους τους αναθεωρητές φοβερό μου. δοκιμάσει το καλύτερό μου για να κρατήσει Nico χαρακτήρα, αλλά απ 'όσο γνωρίζω, θα μπορούσε να πιπιλίζουν. Προσπάθησα να τον κάνουν σαν να ήταν στις αρχές του TTC, αλλά λίγο πιο ώριμο . Μισώ όταν οι άνθρωποι να τον κάνει να δρουν σαν ένα μικρό παιδί, είτε αυτός είναι πάρα πολύ σοβαρό ή κάτι τέτοιο. Τέλος πάντων, ΑΝΑΘΕΩΡΗΣΗ!


End file.
